Card Captor Sakura II
by Shimizublack
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto ha cumplido cerca de 17 años de edad; y las misteriosas cartas Clow resulta que ahora son completamente cartas Sakura, pero hay un culto de personas desde la CIA, gente que vive en el desierto con cultos satánicos e incluso una organización criminal están tras estas cartas. Unas misteriosas cartas con más poder llegan para gobernar la zona, las Cartas Murdock.
1. Las misteriosas cartas Murdock

**Card Captor Sakura II**

**1 Capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:** ¡No es mío!; he de repetir aquello, no es mío para nada. Pero aquí les traigo el nombre del escritor de esta historia hermosa; **_Héctor Palafox Rivera_**;la verdad es que hace años lo lei y definitivamente lo ame, una buena historia y una buena trama; mas sin embargo desapareció de la web y como lo tenía archivado decidí subirlo; el antes me dio el permiso de hacerlo como una historia en YouTube, pero nunca tuve tiempo; así que como agradecimiento lo hare aquí; hay partes alargadas, modificadas que si son hechas por mi cabeza como arreglos, descripciones y explicaciones demás. Por otra parte Card Captor Sakura es una historia original creada por las hermosas e imaginativas **CLAMP**, ¡arriba sus historias! ¡Héctor! ¡Si estás leyendo esto quiero decir que te amo! (?)

**Titulo:** Card Captor Sakura II.

**Parejas:** Lee, lee que no te voy a decir ~

**Anuncios: **

—Hablan los personajes.

_-me da la gana de intervenir- _

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**Ranting:** M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto ha cumplido cerca de 17 años de edad; y las misteriosas cartas Clow resulta que ahora son completamente cartas Sakura, pero hay un culto de personas desde la CIA, gente que vive en el desierto con cultos satánicos e incluso una organización criminal están tras estas cartas. Unas misteriosas cartas con más poder llegan para gobernar la zona, las Cartas Murdock. Sakura, ¿será capas de atrapar de nuevo todas las cartas?, cuando su poder se duplique.

**Aclaraciones: **Ya lo dije al principio pero lo vuelvo a decir, la historia no es mía; si hay retoques pero los diálogos –_algunos_- y la trama son creados por **_Héctor_**; él ha inventado personajes realmente apuestos (?) y el resto de cosas que verán, Sakura ya esta mayor y toda esas cosas; así que serán más emocionantes las capturas de las cartas.

(#) –_Signo de número, cualquier número puede ir ahí_- Diccionario (_Al final del capítulo_)

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Las misteriosas cartas Murdock"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**Meseta de Irán; antigua Persia a 120 kilómetros de Teherán 17:51 PM. **

La voz que recorre el mundo ha confirmado que hace siete años una Card Captor llamada Sakura, pudo capturar a todas las cartas Clow. Que ahora han tomado el nombre de Cartas Sakura, y que su poder ha crecido al tener una nueva dueña.

Un grupo de hombres con facciones árabes estaban escavando sobre lo que es el gran desierto de Irán, sus ropas desgastadas dándole un aspecto de obreros, por la oscuridad el color de su piel no es detectado pero se da a entender que tenían un tono bronceado y oscuro.

De un momento a otro, el grito de uno de los trabajadores se escucho en todo el lugar, asustado con el terror recorriendo su cuerpo corre desesperadamente a una tienda de campaña alejada solo unos pocos metros del lugar de la excavación, el grito en el idioma del obrero hace que los demás sigan sus pasos. El hombre desesperado llega hacia la entrada de la cabaña y trata de recuperar por completo su respiración, agitada y cansada coloca sus manos en las rodillas y exhala una cantidad de aire que expulsa por su boca recuperando solo un poco de aliento.

—Se…Señor —trato de hablar ahogado por no recuperar por completo su aire —, han encontrado… el símbolo —difícilmente pronuncio aquellas palabras, las cuales salían de su boca sin querer y con temor al decirlo.

Una persona la cual se encontraba en el interior de la tienda de la campaña, tenía su rostro era oculto por las sombras de ese lugar. La poca luz de las lámparas del sujeto alumbró solamente su cuerpo, dejando ver que era joven y atlético; con unos músculos bastante desarrollados y completamente finos; vestía con un par de botas militares negras, pantalones camuflados del estilo desértico, comenzando a ser bombachos en la parte de arriba y delgados en la parte de abajo, un chaleco con varias bolsas en su parte frontal y la mitad de su rostro es cubierto por una gorra de expedicionario.

—Perfecto —su voz resonó en toda la tienda, arrogante y engreído, levanta su mirada dejando ver un brillo en sus ojos debajo de la gorra —, llévame a donde se encuentra —ordena con voz autoritaria.

El joven camina hasta el trabajador con una actitud muy confiada. Dejando ver una sonrisa fría y arrogante en la oscuridad de la noche cuando piso fuera de la tienda. Por otro lado el trabajador lucia realmente asustado al escuchar el tono elegante y arrogante del joven, junto a su confiada actitud lo puso a temblar sin duda su cuerpo y su cabeza realmente podría tener una serie de cosas que en esos momentos no pudo decir con claridad.

Pero lo que muchos desconocían es que las cartas Clow no eran las únicas que poseían un poder excepcional. Eso era lo que asustaba al obrero.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia el lugar de la excavación, los otros obreros dejaban su trabajo y agachaban tanto su cabeza como la mirada ante la presencia del joven el cual al llegar al lugar donde el hombre hizo su descubrimiento se detiene mientras la fría sonrisa empieza a crecer en su rostro.

—Si —su voz sonó realmente satisfactoria —. Es el símbolo de Murdock… —relamió sus labios al tener delante de él aquella belleza tallada en una exuberante y gran piedra.

El trabajador no dejaba de tener miedo mientras observaba al joven frente a la piedra enterrada en la arena, la cual tenía un tallado y un símbolo parecido al de las cartas Clow, solo con la diferencia de que la luna esta en creciente menguante hacia abajo mientras que el sol y la tierra permanecen debajo de la luna como si esta estrella fuera mucho más importante que aquel astro que nos da la luz y la tierra que nos da la vida.

— ¡Denme un cincel y un martillo! —ordena, con su voz autoritaria.

Los trabajadores se asustan al escuchar la fría orden del joven, aunque el trabajador que le aviso sobre este descubrimiento es el que le entrega el cincel y el martillo al joven el cual los toma sin mostrar alguna pisca de agradecimiento. El hombre obrero agacha la mirada y aguarda al lado del joven quien golpea con estos instrumentos la piedra tallada enterrada en las arenas del desierto.

A los pocos golpes la piedra tallada empieza a ceder mostrando que no es una piedra muy resistente si no que esta hueca por dentro, con un último golpe del marido contra el cincel la piedra tallada se rompe mostrando un pasadizo que lleva a una cueva llena de oscuridad, el hombre arroja el martillo y el cincel a un lado, saca de una de las bolsas de su pantalón militar un tubo de plástico el cual dobla con sus manos y al tronar este aparato comienza a brillar con un verde incandescente en su mano.

Sin decir nada más entra al pasadizo que la piedra tallada ocultaba sin importarle lo que pudiera encontrar dentro de esta. El sonido de sus botas al dar cada paso en ese lugar profundo, oscuro y sobre todo solitario no parecía tener vida dentro de hecho parecía que no había sido transitado en muchos años. Al final del pasadizo el joven se detiene para mirar lo que se encuentra en la cueva.

En un monolito de piedra el cual en su parte superior se encuentra un libro cubierto de polvo, el joven se aproxima a este libro con un paso apresurado como si el libro que está mirando fuera a desaparecer.

— ¡Tenga cuidado señor Elijah solo alguien que tenga un poder podre abrir el libro! —grito con advertencia el trabajador, era tan temeroso que retumbo en la caverna deteniéndolo.

— ¿Un esclavo preocupado por su amo? —levanto una ceja con arrogancia —. Patético —los grandes ojos azules de Elijah miran al trabajador como un molesto insecto.

El chico vuelve su atención al libro y lo toma con sus manos, el obrero no puede creer lo que el chico está haciendo y su mirada de preocupación cambia completamente a una mirada de terror. Después de tomar el libro voltea de nuevo hacia el trabajador que con unos ojos llenos de terror observa como Elijah abre el libro.

—Que te parece —dijo con cierta sorpresa irónica en su voz para luego sonreír —, poseo magia —el trabajador da algunos pasos hacia atrás con mucho temor al escuchar las palabras irónicas y burlonas del joven Elijah.

—Usted no es de ningún museo verdad señor… —las temerosas palabras del aterrorizado trabajador llegan a los oídos del joven Elijah quien no deja de tener su fría y arrogante sonrisa.

—No, no lo soy Mustafá.

— ¡No se puede llevar esas cartas! —vocifero el trabajador —. ¡Destruirían al mundo! —la fría sonrisa en el rostro de Elijah desaparece al escuchar a Mustafá decir eso y es reemplazado con un rostro de decepción.

—Que mal Mustafá —contesto —, creí que eras mejor que los demás trabajadores… —entre suspiros de decepción Elijah saca un arma que tenía en la parte de atrás de su pantalón militar y con un rápido movimiento Elijah le apunta al pecho de Mustafá el cual se ha petrificado de miedo —. Lo siento, Mustafá…

El sonido del seguro del arma activándose llena la oscura caverna, el oscuro pasadizo hasta una gran oscuridad.

La cual desaparece al un cerrar y abrir de ojos de una hermosa y bastante femenina joven se despierta. Sus largos cabellos castaños caen completamente ondulados por su espalda notándose completamente confundida, asustada y sudando a mares, dirigió una mano a su frente y luego a su pecho que subía y bajaba por la reacción.

—Qué extraño sueño… —musito, su fina y hermosa voz resonó en toda la habitación.

La chica más calmada luego de unos minutos, volteo lentamente a su lado izquierdo en el cual se encuentra una cómoda banca con muchos muñecos de peluche y entre ellos un hermoso reloj en forma de pingüino.

El reloj marcaba exactamente:

**01/04**

**8:40 AM.**

Los ojos marrones de la hermosa chica se abren de par en par al ver esa fecha y la hora en el reloj despertador.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Ya es muy tarde para el último día de la escuela!

Una gran oleada de energía cubrió el cuerpo de la joven, salto de la cama con mucha prisa mostrando un voluptuoso cuerpo, de cintura delgada y caderas anchas, sus senos eran bastante formados y sus glúteos de la misma forma, vestía un top rosa el cual tenía dibujado unas pequeñas alas en la parte de atrás de su espalda y unos bóxers rosas para mujer como pijama, era el típico interior deportivo.

Gira su cuerpo hacia la cama y comienza a tender esta con rápidos movimientos a lo cual termina de hacerla en segundos, vio su trabajo finalizado y plato una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Sakura! —el grito que provenía del piso de abajo la desconcertó un poco —. Ya es tarde, hija.

— ¡Si, ahora bajo Papá! —contesto rápidamente luego de escuchar al hombre que la cuida y le dijo la vida, la chica rápidamente corre a su armario al cual descuelga el uniforme de preparatoria y rápidamente se lo pone.

Que consistía en una falda de color azul más arriba de su rodilla, una camisa blanca manga larga que hacía que su cuerpo se marcara en este al igual que su chaqueta de color negro dejando ver un poco un cuello de marinero del mismo color y un hermoso lazo de color rojo, la chica se hizo rápidamente dos coletas en la cabeza con un par de moños de color rojo con solo un poco de los rebeldes flecos que caían en esta, se vio en el espejo y sonrió.

Después salta sobre unos patines los cuales rápidamente se pone, se sujeta en sus pies y con gran velocidad toma su mochila, abre la puerta de su habitación y baja las escaleras con un gran salto. Sakura da esa acrobacia sin problemas dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con una gran sonrisa y alegría en su rostro.

— ¡Buenos días! —Grita con emoción, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna decide entrar en la cocina —Qué raro... ¿Dónde estarán? ¡Papá! ¡Touya! ¡¿Dónde están?! —un extraño ruido comienza a sonar en la sala, en solo una cuestión de segundos se detuvo —. ¿Qué fue eso?

La chica se movió rápidamente hacia la sala de su casa mientras se desliza lentamente con sus patines como si no quisiera arriesgarse a encontrar algún pelinegro después de tener ese extraño sueño.

**¿Qué habrá sido ese sonido?, espero que no se trate de algo peligroso… ¡¿pero que estoy pensando?! Lo que paso en eso fue un sueño, solo un sueño… pero si fue solo un sueño, ¿Por qué lo sentí tan real? **—pensó angustiada, pisando la entrada de la sala con simpleza y curiosidad.

— ¡Sorpresa! —el gran sonido de esas alegres palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Touya y su Padre los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de los muebles de la sala y salieron de su escondite al ver a Sakura, esta se sorprende demasiado y se alegra de ver a su padre y a su hermano le habían hecho una tan alegre y hermosa sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa hija?, ¿no recuerdas que hoy es tu cumpleaños? —el padre de la chica se nota preocupado al decir eso.

—Así mi cumpleaños… lo había olvidado porque… —la chica se freno completamente y mordió su labio —. **No les puede decir porque tuve un sueño muy extraño, se preocuparían** —pensó, y luego una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente —. ¡Hoy es el último día de escuela!

—Eres tan tonta que no recuerdas tu propio cumpleaños, era de esperarse de un monstruo —las palabras de su hermano se clavaron el su cuerpo como grandes dagas, Touya luego de decir esas palabras voltea la mirada a Sakura como si no le diera importancia.

— ¡Es que se me hace tarde por la escuela! —Sakura trata de no hacerle caso a su hermano al decir eso con un tono de molestia hacia el castaño y se voltea enojada.

**Touya Kinomoto**, el hermano mayor de la pequeña y hermosa Sakura –_aunque no es tan pequeña_- su cabello de color marrón oscuro bastante rebelde con flecos en su frente, de ojos afilados con cejas gruesas y elegantes de color oscuro, sus ojos marrones miraban con arrogancia a la chica y su piel morena y oscura, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Por otra parte; **Fujitaka Kinomoto**, el padre de los dos hermanos era un hombre alto de piel un poco oscura algo bronceada y hermosa de grandes ojos castaños y cejas gruesas su cabello era de la misma forma castaño y peinado hacia un lado dejando en la parte derecha un especio con dos mechones dividido portaba un par de anteojos grandes y una sonrisa sincera.

—No le prestes atención a tu hermano, Sakura. Solo te queríamos acordar que hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero cuando llegues de la escuela lo celebraremos como es merecido —el padre de los chicos dice esas palabras para tratar de calmar a sus dos hijos los cuales sabe que aunque se digan uno que otro insulto tienen un fuerte lazo especial que los une.

—Está bien, ¡Muchas gracias por esta pequeña sorpresa! —Sakura le da un cariñoso beso a su padre antes de salir patinando de la casa con una gran velocidad, mientras su padre y su hermano la ven salir.

Sus patines se movían a máxima velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, sus ojos estaban colocados a la dirección de adelante mientras sus piernas se movían rápidamente, diviso la preparatoria y escucho el sonido de las campanas indicando que estaba el inicio de clases, la chica acelero sus piernas girando hacia la entrada antes de que las rejas se cerraran completamente, soltó un largo suspiro y sujeto sus rodillas saludando al portero que la recibía con una sonrisa, era típico que llegara tarde, Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura comienza a pasearse por el patio entre la multitud de estudiantes. La chica al notar cerca de sus casillas a una hermosa joven un poco más alta que la mencionada meciendo su larga y hermosa melena.

Su cabello estaba completamente largo y de un hermoso color violeta por todo su cuerpo, sus flequillos cubrían gran parte de su frente mientras sus ojos afilados y hermosos estaban abiertos dejando ver un gran y hermoso color azulado. Vestía el mismo uniforme que Sakura, con la diferencia de que el chaleco que portaba Tomoyo era un poco más corto que el de Sakura, la chica al colocarse de lado dejo ver su una extraña cámara de video que era sujetada por su mano. **Tomoyo Daidouji**.

— ¡Tomoyo! —la joven de la cámara reacciono ante su nombre, voltea lentamente y al ver a Sakura se alegra demasiado, cuando la joven llega patinando hacia ella.

— ¡Sakura!, te ves estupenda el día de hoy —le dijo con una gran sonrisa, la castaña le sonríe de la misma forma y toma sus manos al escuchar esas palabras.

—Gracias Tomoyo —le contesta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué se te hizo tarde? —La chica dirige una de sus manos a su rostro como suele hacer, diciendo aquellas palabras con preocupación —, usualmente llegas tarde; pero esta vez retrasaron un poco la cerrada de las rejas al segundo timbrazo porque no habías llegado.

—No… por nada especial —le comento tratando de cambiar el tema, no por el simple hecho de que había tenido aquel sueño si no que habían cerrado las rejas al segundo llamado cuando se hace al primero.

—No te quedaste otra vez dormida, ¿o sí? —Sakura empieza a reír tratando de ocultar el hecho de que su mejor amiga Tomoyo había adivinado el hecho de su retraso.

—Me atrapaste… me quede dormida otra vez, además mi Papá y mi hermano me recordaron que es mi cumpleaños —dijo soltando un suspiro recordando el susto de la mañana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? —Tomoyo comienza a notarse confundida, tanto que Sakura al escucharla muestra un rostro de decepción —. Perdóname Sakura…

—Mi mejor amiga no recordó que hoy era mi cumpleaños —susurro por lo bajo mordiendo su diente a causa de aquella sorpresa.

—No te pongas así, dentro de un año te prometo que lo recordare —Tomoyo se mostraba demasiado confiada en sus palabras, mientras que Sakura se mostraba decepcionada.

El tercer campanazo sonó de nuevo avisando que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, al escuchar el tercer campanazo Sakura se queda estática ya que el sonido de la tercera vez le recordó rápidamente el sonido del martillo con el que Elijah en sus sueños golpeaba el cincel. Luego de eso lo oscuro que era la cueva y el pasadizo, el libro, la advertencia del hombre trabajador y luego el disparo del arma hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y su piel se colocara automáticamente pálida.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —las palabras de preocupación de su mejor amiga la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, Sakura la cual se decía a si misma que era solo un sueño coloco su mano en la frente recuperando el aire que había perdido.

—Solo un sueño…

— ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? —pregunto Tomoyo sujetando las manos de su amiga.

—Ah nada… no te preocupes —trato de tranquilizarla sujetando sus manos —. Vamos que tenemos que entrar a clase.

Sakura se apresura a entrar al interior de la preparatoria, pero es detenida por el dulce tono de su mejor amiga, la voz de Tomoyo.

—Sakura yo se que algo te pasa —le confesó —. Por favor, puedes confiar en mí, tú lo sabes hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas —Sakura mira a su amiga y se da cuenta de que su rostro y sus ojos muestran preocupación al igual que sus palabras, sabe perfectamente que ella es muy importante para Tomoyo.

—Está bien te lo diré, pero lo hare mientras entramos al salón ¿te parece bien? —la dulce sonrisa que le dedico Sakura a Tomoyo aparece al decirle esas palabras, la cual se pone contenta al escucharla.

Sakura y Tomoyo como los demás estudiantes de la preparatoria comienzan a subir las escaleras del edificio para ir a sus respectivos salones de clases, cuando las dos se encuentran caminando por un pasillo lleno de salones, Sakura comienza a contarle a Tomoyo acerca de su sueño.

—Entonces… —trato de recopilar —, tuviste un sueño muy raro en el que había unas personas en un desierto excavando, que encontraban un símbolo y otras cartas, también estaba un joven que abría un libro parecido al de las cartas Clow pero con un símbolo diferente —Tomoyo se encuentra intrigada al escuchar la anécdota de haber escuchado la historia de Sakura, esta asiente con la cabeza.

—Aun no logro darme cuenta porque sigo teniendo ese sueño en mi mente —confeso la castaña.

— ¿Tal vez?... ¿por el joven de tus sueños? —dijo Tomoyo aplaudiendo emocionada por la idea.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! —dijo rápidamente alterada la castaña, con las mejillas sonrojadas, cuando le contesta al verla tan feliz.

Tomoyo ríe por lo bajo y abre las puertas del salón, cuando de pronto al abrirlas muchas serpentinas y confetis salen de este salón.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!

La castaña se pone demasiado feliz al ver que todo su salón de clases le ha arreglado aquel lugar para festejar su cumpleaños, junta sus manos completamente alegre por aquello y gira a ver a su amiga con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!, Tomoyo tú lo planeaste todo —Tomoyo le sonríe a su amiga, mientras toma con su cámara de video y le saca un poco la lengua en un gesto amistoso a Sakura, la castaña estaba siendo grabada en la cámara de Tomoyo muy feliz mientras mira el salón arreglado con globos de muchos colores y con un gran cartel que dice:

**_Felicidades Sakura_**

—Aun no he olvidado que fuiste muy mala Tomoyo, al decirme que no recordabas mi cumpleaños.

—No te pongas así Sakura, es una película de felicidad no un drama, además si no te hubiera jugado esa pequeña mentira blanca, jamás hubiera obtenido ese rostro de felicidad que tienes ahora, y mucho menos el de decepción de hace algunos momentos ¡Es completamente hermoso! —Sakura abraza a Tomoyo, mientras que uno de sus compañeros de clases le lleva un pedazo de pastel.

—No se preocupe festejada el maestro nos dejo hacer tu fiesta en el salón de clases para que fuera una sorpresa, así que tenemos esta hora de clases libre.

El compañero de Sakura que le informo esto le da a Sakura su pedazo de pastel mientras que Sakura muy feliz mente lo toma con sus manos y lo abraza mientras sonríe mirándolos a todos.

—Gracias a todos por esta gran sorpresa.

Sakura come un pedazo de su pastel mientras que todos sus compañeros empiezan a festejar y Tomoyo filma toda esta escena de felicidad con su cámara de video.

Después de que festejaron las clases siguieron su curso normal.

Las campanadas que indican el fin de clases empiezan a sonar por toda la preparatoria, y todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria empiezan a salir alegremente ya que es el último día de clases. Sakura y Tomoyo a salir de clases se dirigen a la casa de la castaña.

—Mi Papá y Touya me prepararon otra fiesta de cumpleaños —aviso con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

—Que bien, me traje la cámara de video para grabar los momentos más felices de la fiesta —Sakura y Tomoyo se miran felizmente la una a la otra esperando encontrar una gran sorpresa al llegar a la casa, mas sin embargo, encontraron otro tipo de sorpresa.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa se abre, dejando que el mármol rechinara en el suelo por estar completamente la casa sin un rastro de vida. Por ella entraron las dos chicas hablando animadamente.

— ¡Ya llegue! —aviso la castaña.

Sakura no recibe respuesta alguna, el ruido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse se escucha por toda la casa de Sakura, las dos chicas comenzaron a preocuparse.

—No te preocupes, deben de estar escondidos; me contaste que ya te habían jugado esa sorpresa antes —Sakura trata de sonreír para cubrir su preocupación y una pequeña sonrisa sale de su rostro, una muy pequeña.

—Si es cierto, vamos a la sala ahí de seguro estarán escondidos de nuevo —aviso.

Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigen a la sala pero solo para ver una sala la cual al parecer su padre y su hermano no terminaron de arreglar para festejar el cumpleaños de Sakura, los globos están a medio inflar, las serpentinas se encuentran tiradas en el suelo y el letrero de feliz cumpleaños mal colgado. Sakura después de mirar esto se preocupa aun más.

**¿Donde podrán estar mi Papá y Touya? **—el sonido de un objeto cayéndose hace que Sakura y Tomoyo volteen hacia la puerta del sótano de la casa, Sakura mira a Tomoyo y se muerde su labio inferior —**. Tomoyo está igual de preocupada que yo, lo mejor será que guarde la calma así no se asustara tanto, después de todo puede ser que a Touya se le ocurrió asustarme en el sótano y convenció a mi Papá que sería divertido… pero si es así ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto? **

—Tal vez están en el sótano —Sakura mantienen una calma bastante creíble, delante de los ojos de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo al ver esa gran calma asiente la cabeza en señal de demostrarle que esta igual de calmada que ella, cosa que trata de hacer bien para que su amiga no sepa que está sintiendo un gran miedo en ese momento.

Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigen a la puerta del sótano la cual abren y esta suena con un rechinido que llena sus corazones de temor; enciende el interruptor de la luz del sótano para después comenzar a bajar las escaleras mientras Tomoyo camina detrás de ella las escaleras de madera rechina con cada paso que dan hacia el sótano.

Cuando terminan de bajar las escaleras Sakura y Tomoyo miran el sótano el cual parece una vieja biblioteca con cuatro estantes llenos de libros, el padre de Sakura es un profesor de la universidad y no le parece raro que tenga todos esos libros a Tomoyo, mientras que Sakura al ver todos esos libros le recuerda que el sótano no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que bajo.

_La vez que encontró el libro de las cartas Clow y su vida cambio para siempre._

La atención de Sakura cambia de sus recuerdos hacia un jarrón viejo que está roto en el suelo.

—Eso debió ser lo que provoco el sonido que escuchamos, ¿pero cómo fue que se cayó? —oscuridad, la oscuridad ahora llena todo el sótano de la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo abraza a Sakura mientras las dos se quedan en medio de la oscuridad —. No te separes de mi Tomoyo, de seguro solo fue la bombilla que se fundió.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras se enciende iluminando todo el sótano, pero al hacerlo Sakura y Tomoyo ahora se preguntan si estaban más seguras en la oscuridad que ahora con luz, las dos ahora tienen a siete personas a su alrededor apuntándoles con armas de salto. Tomoyo abraza más fuerte a Sakura mientras que acerca sus labios al oído de su amiga.

—Sakura, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—No te asustes Tomoyo… pase lo que pase yo no permitiré que nos hagan daño —afirmo con decisión la castaña en sus ojos.

Aunque Sakura no lo quisiera admitir tenia tanto miedo como Tomoyo pero sabe que en esos momentos debe permanecer calmada por la seguridad de su amiga, no puede darse el lujo de entrar en pánico porque si lo hace las dos estarían perdidas.

—Tu amiga tiene razón, Tomoyo. No tienen porque asustarse —una voz con un tono elegante y frívolo que viene de entre las estanterías con los libros, dice aquellas palabras que más que un consejo sonó como una orden.

— ¡Quien está ahí! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! —la voz de Sakura sonó llena de desafío, aquellas palabras fluyeron al estar abrazada a Tomoyo.

—No te preocupes, solo estamos buscando… ¿algo?

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

—Las cartas Clow…espera no, ahora se llaman Cartas Sakura ¿Qué más? —Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar eso.

— ¡De nada te servirán las escondí! —al decir esas palabras llenas de desafío un libro cae en sus pies.

Sakura y Tomoyo no lo pueden creer, estas personas han descubierto el libro en donde Sakura guarda las cartas Sakura.

—No las escondiste muy bien que digamos —dice aquella voz con burla.

— ¡¿Dónde están mi Papá y mi hermano?!

—No te preocupes, salieron por algo y nosotros solo entramos como una visita rápida.

Sakura no se puede imaginar quien es el dueño de esa voz la cual parece que tiene completo control de la situación lo cual no le gusta a la castaña quien tiene deseos de tomar el libro que tiene a sus pies liberar la carta sueño y hacer que todos esos locos con armas quedaran dormidos hasta que llegue la policía, pero Sakura recuerda que tiene a Tomoyo abrazada a su cuerpo y que si intenta liberar alguna carta o hacer algún movimiento alguno de esos, los pistoleros le podrían hacer daño.

Ahora Sakura no puede creer lo que está pasando, está a la merced de unos desconocidos que la podrían matar a ella y a su amiga en cualquier minuto y no puede hacer nada al respecto, solo le queda a Sakura tratar de identificar al responsable de este acto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto.

El sonido de pasos acercándose a donde ella y Tomoyo se encontraban llena el viejo sótano de la casa de Sakura.

De los estantes de libros sale un hermoso joven de cabellos cortos rubios completamente rebeldes, dejando caer varios flequillos en su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante, de ojos rasgados de color azul, detrás de la ropa que estaba portando se veía bastante atlético y musculoso, sus cejas delgadas estaban levantadas y su piel era de un color un poco clara, portaba tres aretes de color negro en la oreja, uno en la parte del puente de arriba y dos abajo, movió suavemente su mano despejando un poco sus cabellos del rostro dejando ver estos. Vestía un saco de color negro elegante, tipo corte italiana con una playera de color beige y un pantalón del mismo color del saco.

—Elijah…

Sakura dice esa palabra en voz baja, completamente sorprendida al ver al joven de sus sueños delante de ella, quien ahora se encuentra en el reflejo de sus ojos, el joven le dedica una mirada a la castaña y mantiene esta con una sonrisa de largo, a la mujer que no se cree lo que está pasando.

—Mi nombre es Elijah Irons, trabajo para una organización llamada Los Apóstoles quienes me encomendaron la misión de sellar las cartas Clow y Murdock.

— ¿Cartas…? ¿Cartas Murdock? —la voz de la castaña tembló al decir aquellas palabras.

—Se dice que cuando Clow fue un estudiante de la magia tenía un compañero llamado Murdock; ellos fueron muy amigos hasta que Murdock se entero que Clow había creado unas cartas muy poderosas. Murdock lleno de envidia e ira creo unas cartas también pero estas eran diferentes como Murdock era diferente que Clow.

— ¿Cómo qué tipo de diferencia?

—Las Murdock solo están hecha de energía negativa las cuales son:

**_El tiburón de agua_**

**_El león de fuego_**

**_El lobo de la tierra_**

**_El halcón de aire._**

—Murdock reto a Clow a un duelo de magia para saber que cartas eran más poderosas pero ellos al enfrentar las cartas de Clow y las de Murdock no se imaginaron su gran poder… la leyenda cuenta que solo en la primera pelea hubo una gran explosión la cual destruyo parte de toda la ciudad de Murdock dejándola enterrada en la arena —seguía hablando el rubio, como si le contara una historia de niños a las dos jóvenes —. Clow decidió nunca más volver a usar sus cartas contra Murdock a pesar de que Murdock solo quería acabar con Clow a toda costa. Clow tomo esa decisión porque sabía que si las unía el resultado sería la destrucción del planeta y es por eso que vengo a buscar las cartas Clow para unirlas con las Murdock y destruir el planeta —finalizo su historia con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Pues no podrás hacerlo! ¡Ya que aunque hayas encontrado el libro ya que solo yo puedo abrirlo!, ¡Pero me niego! —vocifero la castaña mirando con enojo y desafío a el rubio delante de sus ojos. Elijah toma el libro del suelo y para sorpresa de Sakura y Tomoyo lo abre con facilidad.

—Creo que tú no eres la única con magia aquí —confiesa divertido al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

— ¡Pero si te eligieron para sellarlas! ¡¿Por qué quieres destruir el planeta?! —con mucho miedo, Tomoyo logra decir eso tratando de hallar alguna explicación a lo que Elijah trata de hacer.

—Tengo mis razones —Elijah solo dice aquellas pocas palabras con su elegante y frívolo tono de voz como si no le importara nada, como si todo lo que quisiera hacer es destruir el planeta entero.

—No podemos permitir que Elijah las una —Tomoyo deja de abrazar a Sakura sabiendo que solo ella puede evitar esta catástrofe.

Sakura mira como debajo de Elijah empieza a brillar el símbolo de la luna en creciente menguante hacia abajo, la misma que vio en sus sueños y sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo; recuerda en esos momentos a las personas que tango quiere, y que ama.

A su padre, su hermano, sus compañeros de clase, Tomoyo, Meiling Li, Kero, Yukito… y el, Shaoran.

Sin importarle nada más que proteger a las personas que ama Sakura corre hacia donde esta Elijah.

— ¡Oye tu detente!

Uno de los hombres que le apunta a Sakura el cual es de una piel oscura bastante bronceada y viste ropas de un mercenario le da esa orden a Sakura pero ella no le importa la orden que ese mercenario le dio aun cuando este tiene un arma apuntándole la cabeza.

Elijah rápidamente voltea hacia la dirección por la que Sakura se aproxima y sonríe de lado.

— ¡Alto al fuego! —exige —. ¡No disparen! —ordena con su voz elegante, mientras que Sakura llega hasta donde él se encuentra.

Cuando los dos están frente a frente, el símbolo mágico de Sakura aparece debajo de ella y los dos símbolos se unen y al hacerlo la tierra comienza a sacudirse para la sorpresa de todos los presentes en el sótano.

Menos para aquellos dos, Sakura y Elijah los cuales no dejan de mirarse retadoramente.

— ¡Esta es la única forma de salvar el planeta! ¡Viento! —el grito que Sakura ha pegado provoca una gran luz en el libro que estaba sosteniendo.

Una carta sale de aquel libro que Elijah está sosteniendo y de ella sale una gran corriente de aire la cual es tan fuerte que parece que hay un huracán en el sótano y en medio de este tornado están Sakura y Elijah.

En los vientos de este huracán todas las cartas Sakura salen del libro hacia el cielo donde desaparecen una por una. La mañana siguiente habrá personas que juraran haber visto una pequeña lluvia de estrellas.

El sótano de la casa de Sakura está hecho un desastre mientras que Sakura y Elijah parecen ser los únicos que quedaron de pie en aquel lugar.

Tomoyo empieza a levantarse del suelo y mientras lo hace puede ver como los hombres armados hacen exactamente lo mismo.

—Al parecer todos fuimos arrastrados por esos fuertes vientos menos Sakura y Elijah… —dice la pelimorada en voz baja mientras observaba a Sakura y Elijah los cuales siguen frente a frente.

—Ahora te será más difícil encontrarlas… —afirmo, con una mirada decisiva.

Sakura miraba los ojos azules de Elijah los cuales la miran como si no le importara que las cartas Sakura hayan salido dispersadas como si Sakura fuera más importante que su propia ambición. Con un rápido movimiento, Elijah toma a Sakura por la cintura, con lo cual la castaña no entiende los movimientos de aquel chico de cabellos rubios, hasta que este empieza a acercar su rostro poco a poco al de Sakura y le da un beso en los labios.

Tomoyo no lo puede creer, tanto que sus ojos están abiertos de par en par.

Elijah delicadamente termina de besar a Sakura sin separar sus labios de los de la castaña, que seguía completamente absorta y completamente asombrada por todo ese asunto, sintiendo la respiración del rubio cerca de su rostro completamente sonrojado.

—No importa, porque así será más emocionante —confeso el rubio. Este deja de tomar la cintura de la castaña y mira a sus hombres —. ¡Vámonos, muévanse! —ordena, de inmediato todos comienzan a salir junto a Elijah del sótano.

Sakura quien todavía seguía de pie mirando completamente la nada, con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y su respiración la cual era completamente agitada miraba hacia la nada, su amiga preocupada corre hacia ella.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —la castaña no parece escuchar las palabras de su amiga, ya que seguía en algún lugar de ese mundo grande como lo es la mente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? —de repente una voz que parece la de un pequeño ser, llama la atención de Tomoyo; esta voltea a ver quien ha sido el que ha dicho eso y mira a Kero bajar al sótano mientras que Sakura parece desconectada de la realidad.

¿Dónde estaba perdida?, bueno… estaba perdida en Elijahlandia.


	2. Sakura emprende el viaje de su vida

**2 Capitulo. **

**Disclaimer:** ¡No es mío!; he de repetir aquello, no es mío para nada. Pero aquí les traigo el nombre del escritor de esta historia hermosa; **_Héctor Palafox Rivera_**;la verdad es que hace años lo lei y definitivamente lo ame, una buena historia y una buena trama; mas sin embargo desapareció de la web y como lo tenía archivado decidí subirlo; el antes me dio el permiso de hacerlo como una historia en YouTube, pero nunca tuve tiempo; así que como agradecimiento lo hare aquí; hay partes alargadas, modificadas que si son hechas por mi cabeza como arreglos, descripciones y explicaciones demás. Por otra parte Card Captor Sakura es una historia original creada por las hermosas e imaginativas **CLAMP**, ¡arriba sus historias! ¡Héctor! ¡Si estás leyendo esto quiero decir que te amo! (?)

**Titulo:** Card Captor Sakura II.

**Parejas:** Lee, lee que no te voy a decir ~

**Anuncios: **

—Hablan los personajes.

_-me da la gana de intervenir- _

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**Ranting:** M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto ha cumplido cerca de 17 años de edad; y las misteriosas cartas Clow resulta que ahora son completamente cartas Sakura, pero hay un culto de personas desde la CIA, gente que vive en el desierto con cultos satánicos e incluso una organización criminal están tras estas cartas. Unas misteriosas cartas con más poder llegan para gobernar la zona, las Cartas Murdock. Sakura, ¿será capas de atrapar de nuevo todas las cartas?, cuando su poder se duplique.

**Aclaraciones: **Ya lo dije al principio pero lo vuelvo a decir, la historia no es mía; si hay retoques pero los diálogos –_algunos_- y la trama son creados por **_Héctor_**; él ha inventado personajes realmente apuestos (?) y el resto de cosas que verán, Sakura ya esta mayor y toda esas cosas; así que serán más emocionantes las capturas de las cartas.

(#) –_Signo de número, cualquier número puede ir ahí_- Diccionario (_Al final del capítulo_)

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Sakura emprende el viaje de su vida"

**.:.**

**.::.**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el suelo del sótano, tocando lentamente sus labios. El lugar a su alrededor se encontraba completamente desordenado después de que la carta viento haya arrastrado todo lo que pertenecía a los libros y los objetos del lugar.

—Me ha besado… —dice incrédula la castaña mientras sin creerse aquel hecho, sentada en el suelo con la mirada hacia abajo. Sakura levanta la mirada y ve a Tomoyo extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole delicadamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Sakura? ¿Dónde están las cartas? —Kero parecía molesto con lo que había pasado, mientras Tomoyo ayudaba a la pequeña Sakura a ponerse de pie. En esos momentos, la puerta de la casa fue abierta, los tres se helaron completamente.

— ¿Sera Elijah de nuevo? —pregunta Tomoyo con miedo en su tono de voz.

—No… son mi Papá y mi hermano… —Sakura, que parecía desconcertada de la realidad, dice eso completamente absorta y en un susurro.

— ¿Sakura, estas aquí? —la voz del padre de la castaña hace esa pregunta un poco fuerte al ver los zapatos de Sakura y los de Tomoyo en la entrada de la casa.

—Si señor Kinomoto, estamos aquí —le responde Tomoyo al ver que la castaña está soñando despierta.

— ¿Kero? —Tomoyo se dirige al guardián de las cartas con aspecto a peluche de color amarillo pequeño, con grandes orejas, ojos pequeños y una boca en forma de tres.

—Sí, yo sé que tengo que hacer—dice Kero con mucha determinación.

Tomoyo la cual tiene de la mano a Sakura y en su hombro a Kero el cual está actuando como si fuera un muñeco de felpa, salen del sótano.

— ¿Pero?... ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —pregunto Touya con su serio tono de voz al notar que el sótano estaba completamente desordenado.

Tomoyo le sonríe sin saber que decirle, Sakura aun estaba muy distraída y Kero no puede actuar como un muñeco para siempre.

**Piensa rápido, Tomoyo** —piensa con una mirada de incomodidad —. Cuando Sakura-chan y yo llegamos a la casa la vimos sola… y creímos que estaban en el sótano preparando una sorpresa para Sakura-chan ahí… al bajar, bueno un terremoto comenzó a sacudir la casa.

—Si nosotros cuando estábamos regresando de la tienda sentimos un pequeño terremoto pero no lo bastante fuerte para provocar esos daños… —el padre de Sakura dice esas palabras tratando de entender que fue lo que paso en su ausencia.

—Bueno… es que me entro el pánico señor y sin querer tropecé sobre uno de los estantes de sus libros y estos cayeron como fichas de dómino, si quiere puedo traer a un equipo de la compañía de mi mama para que limpien el desorden —Tomoyo trataba de que esa historia explique algo que no quiere explicar como el suceso de hace algunos minutos con Elijah.

—No, así está bien —dijo el padre de Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa —. Pero Tomoyo, no tienes de que preocuparte estas junto con Sakura y estoy seguro de que ella te protegería, ¿cierto, Sakura? —El hombre gira a voltear a su hija la cual no le hace caso —. Sakura, ¿estás bien? —pregunta su padre preocupado por la reacción de su hija.

Tomoyo rápidamente se puso delante de Sakura y con una risa un poco nerviosa trato de explicar lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

—Ella está un poco nerviosa por el terremoto, aun… lo mejor será que descanse un poco en su habitación —luego de decir aquellas palabras, casi a empujones se lleva a Sakura a la planta alta de la casa.

—Pero… Sakura, ¿Y tu fiesta? Touya y yo fuimos a la pastelería para comprarte el paste que te gusta tanto —el padre de Sakura dice esas palabras mientras mira a su hija subiendo las escaleras junto con Tomoyo.

—Ahora bajaremos, cuando Sakura se recupere del susto —Tomoyo dice eso con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sigue subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de la castaña.

—A mi no me da buena espina cuando siempre trae consigo a ese muñeco amarillo tan feo con ustedes —Touya dice con su seriedad aquellas palabras.

De repente de las escaleras una pequeña voz dice: _¡Tú eres el feo!_ El padre de Sakura y Touya voltean a ver a Tomoyo la cual voltea a verlos mientras tiene esa sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

—Perdón, bajaremos en un minuto —dice rápidamente mientras le tapa la boca a un molesto Kero y después corre a toda velocidad junto con Sakura y Kero a la habitación de la castaña dejando en el piso de abajo al padre de esta y a Touya.

Al llegar los tres a la habitación, Tomoyo se sienta en el escritorio de esta y Sakura se sienta enfrente de la ventana y se pone a ver las estrellas en el cielo. Mientras que Kero se encuentra muy molesto y empieza a volar sobre el escritorio de la dueña.

—Ahora sí, ¿me podrías explicar que fue lo que paso Sakura?, sentí un gran poder mágico y luego como el poder de las cartas Sakura desaparecían.

Sakura no parece hacerle caso a Kero, mientras sigue mirando las estrellas.

—Kero-chan… ¿Qué son las cartas Murdock? —Pregunta Tomoyo, la molestia de Kero desaparece al instante y en lugar de eso su rostro se muestra aterrado —. ¿Qué pasa Kero?

—Nunca creí que tendría que escuchar ese nombre de nuevo —dice el guardián mientras su pequeño cuerpo de identidad falsa tiembla.

—Kero… por favor, dinos ¿Qué son las cartas Murdock? —pregunta Tomoyo más seria, mirando a Kero temblando de miedo.

—Cuando Clow creó las cartas Clow, él las creo como si fueran parte de él. En su interior como Sakura ha sido capaz de crear una carta por su amor, pero si Clow hubiera sido un ser malvado las cartas hubieran sido muy diferentes… —dice Kero respondiendo a eso, para cruzar sus brazos en el aire.

— ¿Las cartas son los reflejos de sus creadores…? —pregunta Tomoyo.

—De cierta forma, Murdock era un hechicero malvado que su única meta era acabar con Clow y al crear el sus propias cartas estas son más poderosas que las Clow porque Murdock solo las hizo con pura maldad, sentimientos negativos en vez de positivos… es verdad, ¿Quién libero las cartas Sakura esta vez?

—Sakura convoco a **_Windy_**, pero Elijah sostuvo el libro —dice Tomoyo por lo bajo recordando todos aquellos acontecimientos.

—Oh no… si es así, entonces Sakura tendrá un rival —Kero dice aquellas palabras sentándose cruzado de piernas en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Tomoyo susurra aquellas palabras para morder lentamente su labio —. Que el tal Elijah también es un Card Captor, pero del… ¿mal?

—No importa, ya que una vez pude capturar las cartas, puedo hacerlo otra vez —dice Sakura mirando las estrellas, aquellas palabras fluyeron libremente de sus labios.

—Si es cierto, ese tal Elijah no tiene oportunidad —la voz firme y tranquilizadora de Tomoyo resonó en toda la habitación.

—No será tan fácil, ya que el mal que las cartas Murdock contagiaran a las cartas Sakura y ahora las cartas que eran pacificas no lo son y ciertamente tendrán un poder realmente mas fuerte —dice seriamente Kero.

—No importa, confió en Sakura-chan y seguramente las volverá a capturar —dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de seguridad.

—Ahora… se encuentran repartidas no solo en Japón… si no en todo el mundo —Sakura y Tomoyo abren sus ojos impresionadas por ese dato.

—Ahora que voy a hacer… no puedo sentir ninguna carta en este momento —dice Sakura con una mirada aterrada.

—Es porque están muy lejos de aquí —dice Kero completamente informado de aquello, con una mano en su frente.

—Pero si están en todo el mundo… ¿Cómo las voy a encontrar? —pregunto Sakura levantándose de la ventana mirando a su querido guardián.

—No te preocupes, Clow invento una forma de encontrarlas por el mundo, consigue un mapamundi —dijo Kero comenzando a volar mientras se apartaba del escritorio, Tomoyo comienza a buscar por el escritorio y sonríe encontrando uno.

—Aquí esta~

—Sakura, pon la llave arriba del mapa y el te dirá en donde están las cartas —la castaña obedece enseguida y sostiene la llave con el collar.

—Ahora Sakura… repite —dice Kero cerrando sus ojos.

**_Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella._**

**_Revélanos el camino que debemos seguir._**

**_Te lo Ordeno por el rango que me ha sido Otorgado._**

**_¡Revélate!_**

Las palabras de ambos salieron coordinadas, la llave se comenzó a mover luego de un gran brillo, subiendo por arte de magia hacia el Continente Americano.

—Edmonton, Canadá. Ese es el país donde está la carta Sakura —dice Tomoyo al observar el paradero de la llave.

— ¿Qué País es ese?, las dos se desilusionan. —pregunta Kero mirando a las dos.

—Es Canadá, en donde están las rocallosas que se encuentran muy al norte del Continente Americano —dice la castaña soltando un suspiro.

— ¡Ahí tenemos que ir! —dice Kero.

—Es cierto que estamos de vacaciones, pero… ¿De dónde conseguiré el dinero del viaje para ir a todo el mundo? —dice Sakura golpeando la mesa y mirando a Kero que una gran gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza.

—Por el viaje no te preocupes, ya que yo te acompañare. Mi Papá me dijo que si quería hacer un viaje de vacaciones solo le tenía que decir —dice Tomoyo feliz, juntando sus dos manos y cerrándolas en un puño.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Tomoyo-chan! —dice feliz Sakura abrazándola.

—A parte, si regresa Sakura Card Captor, ¡podre hacer incluso muchos más vestidos para que te coloques y poses delante de mi cámara! —dice Tomoyo con un gran aura de estrellas a su alrededor y sus ojos brillando de emoción, Sakura la mira con los ojos en forma de punto y una gran gota de sudor.

—Muy bien… hoy habla con tu Papá por teléfono y dile que mañana partiremos tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —pregunto Sakura cruzada de brazos.

—Porque mientras las cartas estén libres causaran una gran catástrofe en el lugar donde se encuentren —dice Kero seriamente, las dos chicas se miran y muerden sus labios.

Saben perfectamente que Kero tiene razón, la primera vez que estaban libres causaron un gran alboroto pero ahora son más poderosas y la maldad de las cartas Murdock las consumen cada momento.

—Elijah… —dice en voz baja la castaña, mientras cierra sus ojos y suelta un suspiro.

**Mientras tanto… **

En un hotel muy lujoso, se encuentra Elijah y mira a uno de sus mercenarios que lo acompañan.

—Muy bien Frank, voy a dormir tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

El mercenario, Frank que es el hombre de piel oscura se encontraba delante del hombre rubio, su piel era morena casi color canela, mientras que sus ojos eran rasgados de color marrón oscuro y su cabello caía por todo su cabello rebeldemente de color negro, de cuerpo bien formado alto, sus labios eran finos y delgados formando una perfecta mueca de seriedad, al igual que el ceño fruncido que se formaba en sus cejas, de manos largas y gruesas, pero en sus palmas sus largos dedos le daban elegancia, el hombre era hermoso y bastante elegante a pesar de vestir y cargar con armas.

—Nunca duermo, señor Elijah —contesto cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno, buenas noches de todas formas —le contesto Elijah abriendo la puerta de su habitación y soltando un suspiro después de escuchar lo que el hombre decía, camino por toda esta y encontró una laptop en el escritorio de aquel lugar.

Al encenderla, la computadora capta rápidamente la imagen de Elijah y al hacerlo se abre una gran imagen con la ultima cena de fondo, esta se desintegra y poco a poco va quedando solo la del apóstol Juan.

Elijah por otra parte se quita el saco negro, lanzándolo a la cama y soltando un bostezo, rodando la silla del escritorio para sentarse, con un aspecto perezoso y despreocupado.

—Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto.

—Buenas noches, señor Elijah, ¿Cómo va la operación? —pregunto una voz que salía de aquella imagen.

—Muy mal, la primera Card Captor libero las cartas Clow, he me he equivocado de nuevo, las cartas Sakura —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¡Que! ¡Eso es imperdonable Señor Elijah! ¡Solo tiene un mes antes de que mandemos a alguien más capas que usted! —la voz suena realmente enojada, y con tono de orden en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Alguien más capas? Ja, por favor ustedes saben que solo yo puedo recolectar las cartas y nadie más, así que no me amenace, Juan.

—Espera a que tu tío se entere de esto, Elijah —dice la voz del otro lado.

—Llámame, señor~ —le contesta el rubio a aquellas palabras, escuchando como la transmisión es cancelada, el rubio se levanta de donde estaba quitándose la camisa que tenia puesta y caminando hasta la cama y lanzándose a esta mirando el techo antes de cerrar sus ojos —. Que tontos~ —oprime una sonrisa divertida.

**Mientras que… **

En la casa de Sakura ya cae completamente la noche y esta miraba la ventana viendo el cielo. Luego de la rápida fiesta de cumpleaños con su Padre, hermano y Tomoyo, la peli violeta se queda a dormir en la casa de la castaña, y ahora las dos están acostadas en una cama individual cada una, mientras Sakura se quedo en su cama Tomoyo estaba en un **Futon**.

Sakura prefirió no hablar sobre el viaje a su padre o a su hermano, ya que prefería pasar un momento tranquilo con ellos en su fiesta de cumpleaños mientras que se decía a si misma que tal vez sería la última noche de diversión que tendría en mucho tiempo, ya que ir a capturar las cartas las cuales ahora son mucho más poderosas.

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —pregunta Tomoyo levantándose del Futon para mirar a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

—No, tampoco puedo hacerlo —le contesta Sakura, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo no puedo dormir porque antes al mundo lo invadirían grandes desgracias, pero ahora sé que si dejamos a ese tal Elijah apoderarse de las cartas Sakura destruiría al mundo —comenta Tomoyo con pesar sujetando su mejilla —. Por eso no puedo dormir… Sakura-chan, ¿Y tú?

—Eh… por lo mismo —dice sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

—Yo creo que no puedes dormir por el beso que te dio el tal Elijah —dice Tomoyo divertida, con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡No!… como crees… —dice Sakura sorprendía con las palabras de su amiga.

—Sakura, no me escondas lo que sientes —dice Tomoyo un poco seria, aunque a decir verdad esa sonrisa en sus labios demostraba lo contrario.

—Tomoyo… —susurro Sakura —. Está bien… nadie me había besado como lo hizo Elijah esta tarde, ni siquiera… —se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza — y no sé porque quiere destruir el mundo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo su amiga sonriendo —. Tal vez lo volvamos a ver cuando nos vayamos de viaje y le puedas preguntar eso y no sé, tal vez puedan salir —dijo quitando la tensión del ambiente con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tomoyo! —dice Sakura completamente avergonzada.

—Es muy atractivo, Sakura-chan —dice Tomoyo con una mano en su barbilla.

—Buenas noches —se cubrió hasta su cabeza la castaña, Tomoyo soltó una risita y se acostó de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-chan —dijo la peli violeta, con una sonrisa en su rostro acostándose.

Cuando la mañana llego, Tomoyo había sido recogida por sus guardaespaldas muy temprano en la mañana ya que se tenía que preparar para el viaje con Sakura. Por otra parte nuestra castaña preparaba su maleta y al terminar de prepararla escucha como su padre estaba despierto preparando el desayuno.

Sakura bajo a la cocina, mirando con una sonrisa a su encantador padre.

—Buenos días, Papá.

—Buenos días, Sakura. El desayuno está listo —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Papá… bueno… tengo que decirte algo —dijo la castaña rascando su mejilla.

—Está bien, dímelo. Pero si es por lo del viaje no te preocupes —dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

—Sonomi me dijo que querías acompañar a Tomoyo a un viaje alrededor del mundo, ¿no es así? —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, así es.

—Y yo le dije que si podías ir —le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias Papá! —dijo alegre la castaña abrazándolo —. Regresare en dos meses —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura le da un beso a su padre en la mejilla y se sienta a tomar el desayuno con su progenitor, los dos comienzan a practicar como todas las mañanas.

Después de que la castaña tomara su desayuno, subió a su habitación donde se cepillo los dientes y guardo este cepillo en la maleta comenzando a prepararse para el viaje. Kero subió a su hombro comportándose como un peluche mientras esta lanza un suspiro y sale de su habitación, bajando las escaleras decidida.

—Papá… ¿Mi hermano ya lo sabe? —pregunto, girando a ver a su padre de reojo, que le dedico una sonrisa desordenando un poco los cabellos de su hija.

—No te preocupes, yo le comentare.

—No me gustaría irme, sin despedirme de él —dice soltando un suspiro de sus labios, mira hacia el piso con tristeza y luego levanta lentamente sus ojos.

—Créeme que el ya lo sabe hija, ahora ve. Tu taxi te espera —le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, luego de abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

— ¡Gracias por todo, Papá! —dice Sakura saliendo de la casa, abordando el taxi.

— ¡Diviértanse mucho! —dijo Fujitaka moviendo su mano mientras su típica sonrisa permanecía en sus labios.

El taxi que abordo la castaña sale por toda la calle dejando atrás la casa de la castaña, ahora esta y Kero se dirigen al aeropuerto para reunirse con Tomoyo y así volar hacia Edmonton para capturar la carta Sakura que se encuentra en ese lugar.

Sakura le da el último vistazo a las calles de su ciudad y cierra sus ojos.

No puedo fallara, regresare… Papá… Hermano, les prometo que volveré —piensa decidida para abrir sus ojos y asentir con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.


End file.
